1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of multi-purpose eyeglasses and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses including an outer frame and an inner frame which can be easily assembled with and disassembled from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, eyeglasses are used for compensating for poor eyesight or preventing a wearer's eyes from being dazzled by strong light beams. According to their utility, eyeglasses may be classified into various types of eyeglasses, including conventional eyeglasses, sunglasses, etc.
Worldwide, more attention is paid to health and people engaging in sports are increasing. Especially, people often ride bicycles or motorcycles and engages in activities at some risk in order to enjoy speed. In this case, riders of such vehicles put on various protective gear such as helmets for protecting heads, protective eyewear for protecting eyes, arm protectors, kneels protectors, gloves, etc. Above all, the protective eyewear is required to have a capability of preventing sunlight, wind or alien material from coming into eyes of a rider of a high-speed vehicle such as a bicycle or a motorcycle, thereby protecting the eyes of the rider.
Korean Utility Model registration No. 20-0246380 discloses a pair of multi-purpose eyeglasses having an inner frame which is detachably assembled with a main frame (outer frame) and prevents wind or various alien materials from coming into the inside of the eyeglasses, thereby providing convenience for the wearer.
As shown in FIG. 1, the disclosed eyeglasses include an outer frame 5, an inner frame 15, and a sponge pad 13. The outer frame 5 includes lens holding rims 2 for holding lenses 3, a bridge 1 formed between the lens holding rims 2, and side protuberances 4 formed integrally with outer edge portions of the lens holding rims 2. The bridge 1 has a groove 1a formed on a rear surface of the bridge 1. The inner frame 15 has a central protuberance 12a formed on a front surface of a bridge 12 of the inner frame 15 and clamping mouths 11 formed at edge portions of a rear surface of the inner frame 15. When the outer frame 5 and the inner frame 15 are assembled with each other, the side protuberances 4 are inserted in the clamping mouths 11 and the central protuberance 12a is inserted in the groove 1a. The sponge pad 13 is attached to the rear surface of the inner frame 15.
When a user uses the disclosed multi-purpose eyeglasses for conventional purposes, a user puts on only the outer frame 5 holding lenses 3. In contrast, the user puts on the assembly of the outer frame 5, the inner frame 15 and the sponge pad 13 in order to prevent alien materials from coming into the wearer's eyes when playing high-speed sports such as bicycling or motorcycling.
In order to assemble the disclosed multi-purpose eyeglasses, a user must simultaneously insert the central protuberance 12a of the inner frame 15 into the groove 1a of the outer frame 5 and the side protuberances 4 of the outer frame 5 into the clamping mouths 11 of the inner frame 15. In this case, it is difficult and inconvenient to insert the central protuberance 12a in the groove 1a because their positions need to be exactly confirmed in advance in order to engage them with each other.
Further, in order to disassemble the inner frame 15 from the outer frame 5, a user must hold the outer frame 5 by one hand and the inner frame 15 by the other hand, and then must pull them apart from each other. In this case, it is not easy to separately hold each of the outer frame 5 and the inner frame 15 assembled with each other by hands. This inconvenience is extremely cumbersome especially for individuals having large hands.